List of feminist and female-centric comics
Webcomics * Girl Genius at http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/ :* gaslight fantasy adventures of a young scientific genius :* TW: combat violence :* female-centric, lots of female agency and empowerment :* not uninclusive of POC * Oglaf at http://oglaf.com/ :* sex-infused fantasy parodies and fantasy-infused sex parodies :* TW: explicit sexual content, combat violence :* very very NSFW :* sex-positive, LGB-inclusive, subvertive, satiric, features a lot of female agency (sexual and otherwise) :* employs a wider range of body types and facial structure than mainstream media, but cannot be called especially inclusive either * Manic Pixie Nightmare Girls at http://themanicpixienightmaregirl.tumblr.com/ :* discussion of everyday challenges as a feminist transperson (mostly transwoman) within queer community :* TW: depiction of transphobia, transmisogyny, sexism, and related phenomena :* main protagonist also has geeky interests (such as video games), but the comic can't be claimed especially centered on geek culture * Strong Female Protagonist at http://strongfemaleprotagonist.com/issue-1/page-0/ :* struggles of a super-strong young woman to find a relevant role for superheroes in a modern society :* TW: combat violence, abusive language from time to time, revenge against rapists as a plot device, graphic medical scene in one storyline :* little focus on romance and/or sexuality :* race-inclusive, not uninclusive of varying body types and ability levels, rather inclusive of varying types and ranges of gender expression, not uninclusive of LBG * Oh Joy Sex Toy! at http://www.ohjoysextoy.com/ :* educational webcomic on sex and sex toys :* CW: very definitely NSFW with explicit sex illustrations, full-frontal nudity :* very inclusive of LGBTQ, different body types, varying sexual preferences -- very rare to see a character who is more than two or three of the following: slender, conventionally attractive, straight, white, cis, able and with all original body parts :* inclusive of POC although the low-contrast colouring style downplays this :* very sex-positive, also kink-positive * Hark, a Vagrant! * Princeless * Kate or Die! Print media Superhero and action comics * Captain Marvel : * Red Sonja :* female-centric :* can be problematic, most famously due to sexually objectifying representation (Red Sonja's trademark battle bikini and presence of Male gaze) :* however can be found an empowering figure thanks to Red Sonja's characterisation and agency * Wonder Woman :* female-centric * Thor (female as of 2015) : * Yoko Tsuno :* female-centric Others * Dykes to Watch Out For :* centered on lesbian characters and their urban lives within and outside of the queer community :* TW: probably includes depiction and discussion on queerphobia and misogyny against queer women :* race-inclusive, realistic and inclusive on body types and personal looks Unsorted * Babymouse * Birds of Prey * Digger * Help Us! Great Warrior * Lumberjanes * Ms Marvel * Promethea * Rat Queens * Spit and Passion Individual strips of feminist commentary * Tckld on politics of harassment * Hark! A Vagrant on straw feminist * Kate Or Die on multiple silencing rhetorics, and counters to them * Feminist Fantasy Utopia Story on Sinfest See also: Comics fandom Commentary * Escapist Magazine: The Big Picture: She-Hulk Shaming, on She-Hulk's feminist merits and related topics Category:Comics Category:Resources